England's Birthday
by Pixally
Summary: 23 Avril, Angleterre est seul pour son anniversaire. Personne ne semble se souvenir de cette date si spéciale, sauf peut-être... ?


**Hey tout le monde ! (Ou du moins, ceux qui lisent ceci...) J'ai - encore une fois - retrouvé un truc qui traînait dans mes dossiers, donc je vous l'offre, c'est cadeau. Je me souviens avoir écris cet OS l'année dernière pour l'anniversaire d'Arthur, il était posté sur mon blog. Donc ça date, et mon style d'écriture a surement évolué (Du moins j'espère ?). Sinon, l'anniversaire de notre anglais préféré étant le 23 Avril, je suis un peu en retard pour poster cette chose... Mais mieux vous tard que jamais, comme on dit. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Rating - K+  
Disclaimer - Hetalia n'est pas à moi, wala.  
Personnages - Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre, Francis Bonnefoy/France. Mention de Mathieu Williams/Canada, Alfred /Etats-Unis, Seychelles, Kiku Honda/Japon, Feliciano Vargas/Italie du Nord, Ludwig Beilschmidt/Allemagne, Alistair Kirkland/Ecosse, Carwyn Kirkland/Pays de Galles, Edwyn Kirkland/Irlande du Nord, Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prusse. Bref, beaucoup de monde dans cette énumération. FrUk, mention de PruCan.**

* * *

**England's Birthday**

**23 Avril**

Angleterre se tenait confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, chez lui, un livre dans les mains et une tasse de thé fumante sur la table basse. Tout était calme, il profitait de l'un de ses rares moments de tranquillité pour se reposer. Pas de meeting, rien. Enfin presque.

Il leva les yeux de la page qu'il était en train de lire pour les poser sur le calendrier. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 23 avril, le jour de son anniversaire.

Et il était seul, encore.

« Pfeuh, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux de toute manière. Je suis très bien sans leur compagnie ! Se disait-il, en toute mauvaise fois. »

Posant son livre et le remplaçant par sa tasse bien chaude, la nation britannique se mis à réfléchir. Qui aurait pu lui souhaiter son anniversaire ?

Amérique ? Non, ce n'était qu'un sale ingrat, un égoïste ! La preuve, depuis qu'il avait pris son indépendance, il ne cessait de se moquer de lui. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait donné ! Ou était la reconnaissance dans tout ça ? Il était peu probable que l'incarnation des Etats-Unis lui souhaite son anniversaire.

Canada ? Arthur oubliait déjà son existence... Peut-être que l'autre lui en voulait, et que le canadien avait décidé de ne pas lui souhaiter délibérément ? Non, il était trop poli pour ça. Il était surement occuper à canaliser son amant, Prusse.

Seychelles ? Vu comment elle était tête en l'air, elle avait surement oublié...

Japon ? Ils étaient proches, et le japonais se souvenait surement de son anniversaire, alors pourquoi ? Hum, bon, il était peut-être avec Italie du Nord et Allemagne à l'heure qu'il est.

Ecosse ? Irlande ? Pays de Galles ? Ses frères avaient toujours aimé l'embêter, alors les chances qu'ils lui disent "happy birthday" sans blague étaient inexistantes !

Angleterre soupira. Mise à part cette liste, il n'était pas vraiment proche des autres nations... sauf peut-être... France ? Non, c'était impossible ! Ce sale dragueur était surement déjà avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes ! Et la république française se moquait toujours de lui ! Qu'il aille en enfer !

Le britannique se réconforta, se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin des autres.

...

Mais il se sentait un peu seul tout de même.

D'un coup, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Se levant lentement, il alla ouvrir et découvrit avec surprise... France, trempé par la pluie londonienne. « Francis, qu'est ce que... ?

\- Mon lapin, je voulais te donner ça ! »

La seconde suivante, ledit "lapin" reçu un cadeau dans les mains, qu'il fixa avec étonnement. « Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire ! Ajouta le français

\- Qu... WHY ?! Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de moi ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?! Se plaignit l'anglais de manière plus ou moins paradoxale.

\- Hé ! Ne fais pas la tête ! Les transports étaient en grèves chez moi, je ne pouvais pas venir te vo-... Oh mais attends, ça veut dire que tu t'ennuyais de moi ? Réalisa l'hexagone avec un sourire.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Frog ! Et puis toi et tes bloody grèves… Fit l'anglais, rouge comme une écrevisse.

\- Aaaawh ! Je manquais à mon petit lapin ! S'enthousiasma l'autre.

\- Tais-toi, sinon je te laisse dehors !

\- Ah non ! S'exclama le pays de l'amour. »

Une fois que l'autre blond fut chez lui, Angleterre ferma la porte d'entrée. Puis, il sentit deux bras l'attraper par la taille, le plaquant contre le torse du français. « Et sinon, mon cher Angleterre... Et si je t'offrais une autre sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire ? Souffla France à l'oreille de celui qu'il tenait d'un ton sensuel.

\- You pervert. »

* * *

**Et c'est fini ! Un avis sur cette chose ?**


End file.
